


The Idea of It

by eymberfyire (gracefulfallen)



Series: Loose Threads [5]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, F/F, lalasa is my child, rounding a character out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulfallen/pseuds/eymberfyire
Summary: A collection of ficlets about the relationship between Kel and Lalasa, written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN in 2010 and 2013.  Other than the paring there is no theme or continuity to the works.  They are mostly canon compliant, and have been loosely arranged in chronological order.





	

“My mother has some sketches of the clothes from the Islands. I think they’re back at our house in the city.” Kel says this absently as she works on a math problem. “She was quite the artist.” She frowns down at the paper. “If you like, I’m sure my sister knows where they are.”

Lalasa nods and murmurs a thank you, but what she’d really hoped was that Kel would tell her of her memories of the things. There was no way to find the soul of a design from a drawing. It would have also been nice to spend some time with the other girl. 

“I like spending time with you, Lalasa”, Tian murmurs to her with a mischievous smile as she hands her the sketchbook. “Why don’t you come down here sometime? Perhaps we could sew together.”


End file.
